


Test

by E3m0nch0



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:48:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27842485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E3m0nch0/pseuds/E3m0nch0
Summary: Ignore this





	Test

The princess was wearing a sacque gown1 as she entered through the double-doors of the ballroom.

[Tumblr](https://e3m0nch0.tumblr.com/)  
WHAT

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. A sacque gown is a style of women's fashionable dress from the 1760s with box pleats in the back and wide panniers under the skirt portion, think Marie Antoinette. Back


End file.
